Dan Mitchell (LORE)
* Name: Dan Mitchell * Codename: Parhelion * Archetype: Godlike Talent * Former Occupation: Test Pilot for Lockheed * Cover Occupation: Pilot for The Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. Current XP: 0 = Talent Description = Dan Mitchell can absorb and produce light in varying degrees. After recharging his power by laying in the sun for one hour, he is able to produce light from his body, from a gentle glow (equivalent to a nightlight) to a horrifying searing ray of heat and death that melts human skin and flesh. = Character Description = Dan "Mitch" Mitchell was born in Greensboro Alabama in 1918. After dropping out of high school, he joined the US Army Air Corps in 1936 where he learned how to fly. After being dishonorably discharged for gross insubordination, he joined a private air freight company as a pilot. Currently his mother, June Mitchell, lives alone with his 15 year old sister Rebbecca. His father, Robert Mitchell, is currently incarcerated in the Tutwiler Prison outside of Montgomery. He is serving a life sentence for the murder of an intruder in the family home. While he pled self defence, the jury was horrified by the way the intruder was maimed, having been burned horrifically by some sort of intense heat. In reality, Robert was covering for Daniel who had been surprised by the intruder and killed him with his undeveloped powers. Dan is a rather plain looking man, standing 6 foot even, moderate build, brown hair and eyes. He speaks plainly with a southern accent. Mild mannered, he is usually slow to anger but will lash out if sufficiently provoked or otherwise threatened. Dan is himself frightened by some of his own powers and is reluctant to use them without cause. = Motivations = Loyalties: * Family 1 * United States 1 Passions: * Rocketry/Space Exploration 1 * Flying 2 = Stats and Skills = Base Will 6 * Available Willpower 11 Body 3 * Athletics 2 (5/0/0) * Brawling 3 (6/0/0) Coordination 3 * Pilot (Aircraft) 5 (8/0/0) * Stealth 2 (5/0/0) * Pistols 4 (7/0/0) Sense 2 * Perception 1 (3/0/0) * Scrutiny 1 (3/0/0) * Talent Identification 2 (4/0/0) Mind 2 * Cinéma Vérité 1 (3/0/0) * Thule Society 1 (3/0/0) * Potent Potables 1 (3/0/0) * US Government Agencies 1 (3/0/0) * Improvised Explosives 1 (3/0/0) * Spanish 1 (3/0/0) * German 1 (3/0/0) * Occult 1 (3/0/0) * Streetwise 2 (4/0/0) * Marine Life 1 (3/0/0) * Alternate Realities 1 (3/0/0) * Maritime Navigation 1 (3/0/0) Charm 3 * Lie 1 (4/0/0) * Persuasion 3 (6/0/0) * Wealth 1 Command 3 * Interrogation 1 (4/0/0) * Intimidation 1 (4/0/0) * Stability 1 (4/0/0) * OSS Protocols 1 (4/0/0) = Miracles = Glow 1/0/1 Glow allows the Talent to produce a glow from anywhere on his body (or his whole body), with an intensity ranging from a glowbug to a bright flashlight. It provides a light source up to Height x 5 yards away. It can be focused on a hand or the Talent's eyes to provide directional light instead, up to Height x 10 yards away. The Talent may choose the spectrum of light emitted, anywhere from ultraviolet to infrared (about 100nm to 1mm, within a 50nm window) or a general broad spectrum "white light". * Quality: Useful (Dud power) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 Flashbang 5/0/1 Flashbang is a radius attack that affects everyone in 10 yards at a line-of-sight point chosen by the Talent. It deals Width in Shock damage to a single hit location for everyone in the radius. It is not defended by armor (+2), but can be defended against by averting one's eyes from the point of light. Affected targets lose dice pool in the next round by an amount equal to the Width of the attack roll. Because it is a light-based attack, the target must have six or more dice in Coordination to oppose it (block or dodge). Along with the light, it makes a noisy boom that can be heard a block away. This is a charged ability, and the Talent must sit in the sun for an hour to recharge it. In addition to Willpower Bid, the Talent takes a point of Shock damage to the head every time it is used. * Quality: Attacks * Cost per die: 3/6/12 * Capacity: Range (160 yards) * Attack Extras: Daze (+1), Non-Physical (+2), Radius: 10 yards (+2), Speeding Bullet (+2) * Attack Flaws: Depleted (-1), Mental Strain (-2), Limited Damage:Shock (-1), Obvious (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Laser Pointer 5/2/0 Laser Pointer is a horrifying attack that targets a single person. It deals Width in Killing and Shock damage to a single target (often the head of the target) with 4 points of Penetration. Because it is a light-based attack, the target must have six or more dice in Coordination to oppose it (block or dodge). Along with the intensely bright light, it makes a sizzling sound and the target often screams in pain (drawing even more attention to it). Being a horrifying attack, any Charm rolls made on people who witness the power are at +2 difficulty. In addition, the Talent and any onlookers who have never seen the power before must make a Trauma check or lose 1 Willpower. This is a charged ability, and the Talent must sit in the sun for an hour to recharge it. It is a slow ability, and thus can only be used once every other turn. It is a Full Power ability, which means that all dice must be used (no hard dice can be removed) and maximum damage must be dealt (if a higher set lower than height 10 appears, that set must be used, for example). * Quality: Attacks * Cost per die: 4/8/16 * Capacity: Range 6400 yards (3.63 miles, which is past the horizon) * Attack Extras: Booster x1 (Range) (+1), Disintegrate (+2), Penetration x4 (+4), Speeding Bullet (+2) * Attack Flaws: Depleted (-1), Full Power Only (-1), Horrifying (-2), Obvious (-1), Slow (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Optical Camouflage 3/0/1 Optical Camouflage allows the Talent to turn invisible by bending light around himself. This confers a bonus to defense (attackers must beat the widest and highest set on the activation roll to hit the talent). With a Mass Capacity, the invisibility also can cloak gear and a large amount of mass within touch range (depending on dice pool). To detect the Talent, one must make a Sense+Perception test higher than the widest and highest set on the activation roll. As a Duration power, Optical Camouflage lasts a number of minutes equal to the Width of the activation roll, and can be continued after the duration elapses by spending another point of charge. Alternatively, the Talent can bid another point of Willpower and try to reactivate the power with a different (possibly better) roll. This is a charged ability, and the Talent must sit in the sun for an hour to recharge it. It is attached to the Stealth skill, and the Activation roll is made from the lower dice pool of Coordination+Stealth or the Optical Camouflage miracle. * Quality: Defends Useful * Cost per die: 4/8/16 * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: Duration (+2), Booster (+1) * Defends Flaws: Depleted (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) * Useful (invisibility) Capacity: Mass Up to 4,000lbs * Useful (invisibility) Extras: Duration (+2), No Physics (+2) * Useful (invisibility) Flaws: Attached to Stealth skill (-2), Depleted (-1), Willpower Bid (-1), Limited:Visual only (-1) X-Ray Vision 3/0/0 X-Ray Vision allows the Talent to emit low level X-Ray radiation from the eyes, and also to perceive same as vision, both at will. The upshot of this is that the Talent is able to see through any substance which does not block X-Rays. The vision is similar to looking through a fluoroscope and does not contain any color information. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 2/4/8 * Useful Capacity: Range Finger Welder 3/0/0 Finger Welder allows the Talent to cut apart or weld together metals of all kinds using concentrated Solar Energy™ which emits from any one of the Talent's right-hand fingers (but NOT the thumb because that would just be silly). * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Useful Capacity: Mass (10,000lbs) * Useful Extra: Booster: Mass x2 (+2) * Useful Flaws: Depleted (-1), Locational: Right Arm (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Darken the Soul 0/1/0 "Darken the Soul" subtracts its dice from an opposing Talent's "detect talent" power. In game terms, the Talent appears to be mundane. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 2/4/8 (Only Hard Dice may be purchased in this miracle) Willpower Battery 10/0/0 (10) * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/3/4 * Useful Capacity: Self * Useful Duration: Endless * Useful Flaw If/Then: Only works between dawn and dusk. = To Do = * Hologram Power = Journals = A Letter Home